commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
I GOTTA BELIEBE
I GOTTA BELIEBE is a commentary by Zumpano and is his 13th overall. The video Zumpano had commentated on was a commentary by Seck Boi and the commentary is notable for being the first on Seck Boi; starting a relatively large bandwagon which concluded with Seck Boi leaving the community. Transcript pre-intro Oooh, a newcomer in the commentary community. Well, here's hoping that this one might actually end up being good. viewing later I WAS WRONG, I WAS WRONG. MAN OVERBOARD, MAN OVERBOARD. intro 1:04 Wow. Calling someone a YouPooper. Real original and mature. Here's hoping to see that all your points are just insults and namecalling. 1:16 OK, I'm sorry, but isn't Allbieberhaterssuck one, a troll account and two, a dead subject? I mean, I know material is scarce to find in the community, but come on you can't be that lazy. 1:36 See, if you're going to be able to step up in the commentary game, you gotta at least learn how to script and edit when making a commentary so you can be more professional rather than just do the video in one take unscripted and with a certain amount of pauses. So I'm going to edit out the pauses to save some time. 2:02 AAAAAAAAAAAH NO. CLICHE. PLES, GO AWAY. YOU'RE SCARING THE CHILDREN 2:21 My god, that was the worst fake laughter I've ever heard in a commentary. I mean seriously, you made coolboy's fake laughter look real. (beat) Yeah, I said that. Now shut up and leave me alone. 2:37 And who are those people? Are you able to give examples on who those people are? OR YOU CAN CONTINUE THE VIDEO No biggie. I mean saying "I know people who are better than Justin Bieber" and not giving examples. That's fine. (sarcastically) 2:57 I'm sorry, but can you invest on sic a better microphone? Or at the very least get rid of the background noise? Because it's kind of annoying. 3:29 Jesus Christ, dude. Calm the hell down, brah. I mean, I know it's a Justin Bieber fan being stupid but you don't have to be this mad about it. It's honestly pretty hilarious that you overreact so much in this video. 3:54 Uh, yeah. Good sir, if, you know, if nobody cares about the Disney Channel, then... Why don't you do us a solid favour and, you know, it's called the S-word. Oh, yeah. SKIP. 4:59 Oh! What's that? Up in the sky? It's a bird! It's a plane! It's the word "Irony" - it flew over your head. 5:12 Yeah, you're one to talk about "Worst Insults Ever". Now do me a solid and shut your face. OK, thanks, bye. 5:21 was a joke hunny clip from henry] 6:02 OK, OK, so. The only reason why she shouldn't say that larkmankiller is a Christian is because larkmankiller is better than her. Oh god. I-I-I-I-I don't even know how that makes any sense at all. thoughts And that's the end of the video. Final thoughts? Eh. Seck Boi, I understand you want to enjoy making commentaries and I can see that. But for your next commentary you make, at least try to learn how to script, edit and retake next time so that way your commentaries can come off as professional. Also don't try to do commentaries on troll videos, videos that are old. If it's a six-month old video then, yeah that's fine. But if it's a four year old video? Then we have a problem. With that out of the way, I'm going to see how many deaths I have on Bloodborne. Oh, that many. Category:Commentaries